Ashes to Snow
by bekett
Summary: Your tears taste so good... Little Princess. Her eyes snapped open wide, and she choked on a sob. The tears came faster, and he licked them up one by one. Warning: Attempted rape not by Train


Disclaimer: I don't own Eve nor Train nor the Doctor (But then, who would really want to own the Doctor...) Also, the title Ashes to Snow was the URL for a friend's blog, and I thought it fit. As in, I didn't think it up myself, so disclaimer for that as well.

* * *

Eve blinked slowly. Her vision was blurry, and she was seeing double. As it gradually cleared, she found that the bright light in her eyes came from the surgical lamp placed above her. Her pupils shrank to pinpoints. She tried to move her arms, and couldn't, finding that she was spread-eagled and locked into place. This situation was all-too-familiar, and she didn't like it one bit. How did she get back into that Doctor's warp world? No, she wasn't here. She couldn't be. She formed a lock of her hair into a nano-blade, but even before the shape had solidified, searing bolts of electricity lanced through her body, causing her to thrash about on the table. 

"Is our patient awake, then?"

Eve blinked to her right, and saw that same twisted smile on the Doctor's face, just as it had been before.

"We never did get to finish the experimentation..."

The blonde felt the prick of a needle as the Doctor drew some of her blood. She waited for it to be over, but didn't pay much attention. After a while, Eve found herself getting light-headed. She wondered why, and lazily glanced at her arm. The needle was still drawing out her blood. She watched as the red liquid streamed from the needle, through a tube, and into a bottle. She blinked. Surely he must have taken enough of her blood. All he needed was a few drops.

"Why are you... taking so much blood?"

"I want to see if the nano-machines in your bloodstream will regenerate, and how quickly. Also, the added side-effect of you becoming too groggy to do anything is a bonus. Watch."

The dark-haired man lifted her wrist, then dropped it. It thumped against the metal examination table. Eve winced, thinking it would leave a bruise. It quickly healed, though, vanishing without a trace.

"You didn't even have the strength to keep it up, or slow the descent, which would have been the normal instinct." He smiled down at her, and Eve felt like a helpless specimen, ready to be dissected. He would cut her open... She jumped as he ran a finger down her cheek, and shuddered reflexively. He laughed, and she crumbled inwardly at the cold and mechanic sound.

"What a pretty specimen... It makes me want to slice you open and expose your bright red beating heart... But, who says I can't have a little fun before I do?" He took a pair of stainless steel scissors in hand. They glinted as they caught the light. "We'll have to get you out of those troublesome clothes..."

Eve gulped. The same words as before... Now was the time that Train had appeared, and beat the crap out of the Doctor. Eve waited, a little more of her confidence returning. Train would appear, and all would be well.

Snip. Eve felt the chill of the metal against her flesh as it began to cut away her clothing. Train would come in right about... Now.  
Snip. The Doctor continued cutting, unhindered. "It's fun to be able to unwrap my present, so to speak, don't you think?" He said sadistically. He cut straight across the fabric until he reached the end. He turned the shears perpendicular to the line he had just cut, and cut carefully the material around her neck, until it dropped away, leaving her neck and shoulders down to her collarbone bare.

Eve's mind reeled. Train was supposed to be here. The Doctor had never gotten this far. Where was Train? He was supposed to be here. He had stopped the Doctor before he had even finished cutting the first line! What would happen now... She watched, emotions mounting, as the calm Doctor cut down the center of her dress, until he had to cut through a thicker piece of material. He stopped, puzzled, then grinned when he realized what it was. Eve had flushed scarlet as she watched him cut through the bra strap, a large chunk of her dignity tossed to the winds.

She heard a noise and saw the Doctor put the scissors back onto the tray that held his other dissecting tools. She blanched. Was it time for him to start cutting into her so soon? Or something even worse? She watched him warily as he walked slowly and deliberately back to her, until he was right above her face. He leaned down to kiss her cheek as one hand trailed lazily down her chest, dipping underneath the fabric. He began to place kisses down her jawbone, leading down her neck.

"What... a lovely... specimen... I have..." He said deviously in-between kisses.

Eve squeezed her eyes shut and screamed inside. The Eve inside her head thrashed against the walls of her mind, crying to stop this, to make it all stop, that this couldn't be happening, it wasn't happening... why was it happening...

He licked her collarbone, and a few tears squeezed out of her eyes. No no no... Yes, she wanted to be treated as an adult, but no, she didn't want to have to endure this as an adult...!

The hand that was in what was left of her dress slithered down farther to cup the small mound of flesh that was there. More tears came. This time, they were noticed by him. He moved his head upwards to lick away her tears, causing her to convulse under him. He leered at her.

"Your tears taste so good... Little Princess."

Eve's eyes snapped open wide, and she choked on a sob. The tears came faster, and he licked them up one by one, until he tired of doing so. He loomed over her and suddenly ripped open the rest of her dress, throwing the halves to either side, leaving her completely exposed. His eyes lapped up the image of her defenseless, almost-stripped form. His eyes locked on the sight of her black panties, and the colour left her face completely. No.

"Come on, Princess, let's play." He slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties and tugged, pulling them down to her knees.  
She squirmed. No no no no no. She glanced at him to see him gazing shamelessly, hungrily, at her. She really was his specimen. His to play with. His to dissect. His to break. And no one was going to save her. She thrashed even more violently as he advanced, not caring if her small breasts bounced on her chest or if her hips bucked. He noticed, though, and smiled wider, lust darkening his eyes. She twisted upon the cold metal table, looking anywhere except his face. The ceiling. The tray of tools. Anywhere except his eyes. Those awful, merciless, sadistic eyes. The eyes that told her exactly what he was going to do to her.

Eve lurched forward, panting and sobbing as her eyes overflowed with tears. Her sobs rang throughout the silent house. She couldn't stop trembling, and yet couldn't move at the same time. She cried, alone in the dark of her room, in the aftershock of the nightmare. Was it a nightmare? She didn't even know. She couldn't think straight. It had felt so real... The cold of the scissors, the electricution from the harness, ...the Doctor's hands and tongue. Eve gagged.

The door to her room burst open, the light silhouetting the figure in the doorway. Bright light. Just like in the nightmare. Eve froze, and tried to stop crying. She choked and gasped violently.

"What's wrong?" Train walked to her bedside, rubbing his eyes. He had been woken up by earpiercing sobs, and wondered what the hell was going on. Sven slept like a rock, so it was up to him, the lightsleeper, to find out what was happening. Train looked at her and saw her eyes flooded in tears. She looked completely broken. A ball of fury grew below his breastbone. What had broken her? So far, he wasn't getting _any_ response out of her.

"Little Princess?"

At this, she shrank back against the wall, away from Train, and started crying again, her entire frame shaking with her sobs.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Train furrowed his brow. This was new. She cried and backed away upon hearing her nickname?

Eve looked at him, her vision swimming with tears. The nightmare made a dying grasp at her, making her believe that she was still in the Doctor's warp world, and that the Train before her wasn't real.

"Are you... real?" She choked out. She dreaded the answer.

"What? What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm real." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "See?"

"That's not... what I mean..." The dolls in the Doctor's warp world had been solid to the touch as well, but that didn't prove they were real or not.

"Then what do you mean?" Train began to get a little frustrated. Where was the calm and rational Eve he knew?

Eve shrank back even more, but Train followed her, climbing on the bed. "Eve, what's going on? I came in to see if you had had a nightmare."

Eve blinked. Nightmare... of course. That meant... It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Eve couldn't get enough of saying it to herself.

"I had a nightmare... That means it's not real!" Eve began sobbing again, from relief.

"So you did have a nightmare?" Train smiled one-sidedly. He had had his fair share of those. "Aw... C'mere." He embraced her. Eve clung to him, pressing her ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat. She relaxed in his hold. Train would keep her safe... Even if he hadn't. She froze up. Train felt the change and pulled away to look at her face.

"Princess... Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" He asked gently. Talking about it would help draw out some of the poison.

Eve nodded slowly. "...I was back in the Doctor's warp world. He was going to experiment on me, like before. Last time, you came before he did anything... This time," Eve paused, and risked a glance at Train.

Train had listened to what she said, rage building. What a horrible nightmare. He could guess at the rest of the sentence after "this time," and he dreaded it.

"This time, you weren't there. You didn't come. And the Doctor... continued. Unhindered. He cut off my... And I cried. And he licked away my tears... And touched my..." Eve looked down, ashamed. Train wished the Doctor was alive so he could kill him again in a more brutal way. Train enveloped her in another embrace, this one filled with anger and apology rather than the previous one's comfort. He held her tightly, locking her against his chest. He could feel her wildly beating heart against his own stable heartbeat.

"I will _always_ protect you, Eve. No one would _ever_ get the chance to do that in real life. I promise," he said fervently. Eve pressed against him, drinking in his warmth and protection. She believed him. Train shifted position, looking for a comfortable spot, and settled on leaning against the wall with Eve in his lap. The small blonde buried her face in the place where his neck and shoulder joined, and waited for her heart to slow down. Train would keep her safe. She blushed slightly at the position they were in, but said nothing. She liked it, and didn't want Train to leave.

Train grabbed a handful of blankets and draped them around them both. Eve slid down to snuggle against his chest, and Train tucked the blankets more securely around her. He kissed her on the top of her head, and earned a smile. She relaxed, comfortable and worn out from her earlier sobbing. She quickly slipped into sleep, surrounded by Train's warmth.

He watched as her facial features relaxed, and her breathing deepened. He absently played with a lock of her hair until he, too, fell asleep, his arms wrapped loosely around the small girl in his lap.

* * *

Author's Hype:  
I just sat down and started to write. I think it turned pretty good, for the most part. I could've weaved more TrainEve in there, but eh... Maybe I'll write another chapter for this and make it a two-shot. Yes? No? 

Ja ne-


End file.
